Harry Potter & the Renegade Order
by Padfoot14
Summary: 6th year at Hogwarts......plot really hasn't started yet...but expect some twists soon to come! ootp spoilers obviously! PLEASE RR......once i get 30 reviews per chapter ill update so you HAVE to review! thank you!


A bright and sunny day in July, Harry Potter was lying sprawled out on top of his messy, unmade bed. For the past two weeks, a million thoughts raced through his mind, but he still did not accept the fact that his godfather, and only living wizard relative, was indeed gone for good. To add to the mess, Hedwig had yet to return home for almost a week, and Harry was beginning to worry about her.  
  
He heard a light tapping on the window. With excitement he turned around to see Hedwig flapping her wings and hovering outside his bedroom window, two letters attached to her leg. Hurriedly, he undid the lock on the window and pushed it upwards, allowing her to fly in and drop the two letters on his bed.  
  
He dropped himself down on the bed and opened the first one, with the Moody's usual handwriting scrawled across it.  
  
'Harry,  
  
  
Thank you for being so patient with us, we will get you  
out of there as soon as possible.  
  
  
Moody'  
  
His heart sank. But what had he been expecting? This was the exact same answer it had been for the past 2 weeks! He turned to open the second letter, which he had just noticed had the Hogwarts crest on it. He quickly opened it, and leaned back against his wall to read it's contents.  
  
Harry Potter-  
  
We are pleased to inform you that we have the results of  
  
your O.W.L.'s, and have enclosed them thus far. According to your  
  
results, we have also enclosed a schedule for next year's term, and  
  
a list of electives you may choose to take based on your decisions  
  
for the future.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor McGonnagal  
  
He threw down that piece of parchment on the carpet and opened the envelope to find a second, and third piece inside.  
  
Mr. Potter, it is with great pleasure that we announce you have  
  
received:  
  
Charms- Exceeds Expectations  
  
Herbology-Outstanding  
  
Defense against the Dark Arts-Outstanding  
  
Potions-Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures-Outstanding  
  
Astronomy- Poor  
  
Divinitation-Dreadful  
  
History of Magic-Dreadful  
  
Transfiguration-Outstanding  
  
Number of Achieved O.W.L.'s= 12  
  
Shocked, Harry sat there and reread his results again. Outstanding? In Potions? Had they been mad? He thought back to the exam, and realized that without the presence of Snape breathing down the back of his neck, he had actually performed quite well. He had just picked up the last bit of parchment when a loud crash erupted from the living room downstairs.  
  
"HARRY POTTER," yelled Vernon, as two sets of footsteps climbed quickly and loudly up the stairs. His door burst open, and Professor Moody, and Remus Lupin barged through.  
  
Remus was the first to speak, "Sorry we didn't warn you Harry. If the letter had been intercepted we'dve-"  
  
"-blown our cover. I know the situation! What happened downstairs?"  
  
Harry said with a questioning look on his face. Moody laughed, "Well, I thought I'd have a little fun, and I bewitched your uncle's golf clubs to dance around the room. Well, I guess they got a little out of hand and smashed right through the television. The ol' gloat got really purple in the face, and we bet we better just come and collect you before he bursts. So, umm, come along, I can repair it with a little luck before we leave."  
  
"umm, I haven't packed yet!" Harry looked around his room to see the various books, parchment, quills, and robes that were strewn across the floor in his unsuccessful attempt to begin the summer homework.  
  
"Right, well let me speed it along a bit for you." Lupin pulled out his wand from his cloak pocket and pointed it at the carpet. With an acute flick, everything on the floor picked itself up and was neatly packed away inside the trunk. Harry picked up his wand, and grabbed Hedwig's cage and said, "Thanks Lupin! You gotta teach me that someday! Ok, well let's go!"  
  
He started across the room and then stopped, turned around and said "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you how we're getting there?"  
  
While Moody spoke, Harry strolled back across the room and picked up the bit of parchment he hadn't finished reading. "Well, we apparated here, but seeing as you cannot apparate yet, we will have to walk back. Don't worry," he said when he noticed the look on Harry's face, "It won'y take more than 15 minutes. With that time, we can discuss that paper that you're holding in your hand.  
  
Harry thought to himself, 'Why would they want to discuss his results? Well, anything is better than here.'  
  
He looked around his room one more time to check for stray belongings and then hurried down the stairs after Moody and Lupin. Oh what he would have given to have Sirius right there with them. He stopped, and pushed those thoughts out of his mind. If he was going to deal with his emotions, he could not start crying his eyes out every time he thought about it.  
  
Moody had already repaired the television, and as Harry stepped out the door, he caught Aunt Petunia's eyes as she said, "Well, Harry, err-have a nice summer." The words seemed to have struggled ferociously not to come out of her mouth, yet Harry did not care. He was shocked that anyone had even attempted to say something nice. He smiled, "Thanks Aunt Petunia, you too. Bye, then!" He could see Mad-Eye guffawing silently on the street and Harry knew in an instant why. Moody must have threatened her again, and this time she actually obeyed.  
  
With a big smirk on Harry's face, he began to walk down the sidewalk next to his two friends who were acting like bodyguards for him, glancing sideways and backwards at every step. He looked up at Moody's eyes, at the glass one covered up by the askewed muggle hat. He could have sworn that he saw it revolving and rotating back into his head, eyeing everything they passed.  
  
He took out his last bit of parchment that he was so anxious to read, and turned the corner at the end of Privet Drive. He looked back at number four, and sighed, finally leaving it for a much better life back at the Order.  
  
Heading away from Privet Drive was about all Harry wanted to do with it. There had been that small fact that Dumbledore had told Harry at the end of his 5th year. If he did not call Privet Drive his home, the bond between him and his mother would not be completed and would fail to protect him from Lord Voldemort. Well, he had lived there for two weeks, was that enough? The first to speak was Remus.  
  
"Hey, Harry! How'd you do on your O.W.L.s?"  
  
"OK, I guess," said Harry thinking he did not want them to know about the two 'dreadful's he had received in Astronomy and History of Magic. There was an awkward silence, and Harry thought it best to tell them the total number of O.W.Ls he received.  
  
"I ended up getting 12."  
  
Moody, eyeing the piece of parchment Harry was still holding, said, "So, er- whats that then?"  
  
"Oh it's just my schedule for next year. As a matter of fact, through all this confusion, I haven't had the chance to look over it!" He unwrapped the last part of the letter from Hogwarts, and began to read aloud-  
  
Class  
  
N.E.W.T. Preperatory Potions- Severus Snape  
  
N.E.W.T. Preperatory Transfiguration- Minerva McGonagall  
  
N.E.W.T. Preperatory D.A.D.A- to be announced  
  
N.E.W.T. Preperatory Charms- Professor Flitwick  
  
Advanced Herbology- Professor Sprout  
  
N.E.W.T. Prep COMC Rubeus Hagrid  
  
Beginning Animagi- Albus Dumbledore  
  
Apparation Alastor Moody  
  
He was still looking over the paper and following the sidewalk around a corner onto 'Beckham Street'.  
  
"We don't know who the DADA teacher is this year. All we've heard is To be announced. As a matter of fact, I think ol' Professor Dumbledore's having quite a hard time finding anyone who is willing to take the job. I think you'd hav to be crazy, or desperate to want that job, given the history it has. I mean, for the past 5 years, no one has been able to hold it for more than a year, and something dreadful has happened to each failing prospect."  
  
Moody went on to recap the horrible endings to each of them, and took a surprisingly long time explaining the effects of his torture. Finally, when he ended with Professor Umbridge, they took a left turn down 'Grimmauld Place' and casually walked towards number 12, where it magically appeared between number 11 and number 13.  
  
"Let's go in quietly," Remus stated.  
  
Harry nodded affirmatively but looked around behind him and wondered why anyone would want to live on this street. They were barren, clogged with mud and dirt, and with overgrown weeds sprouting here and there. There were more than twenty pot-holes scattered across it, whom would cause total devestation to any car who drove over them.  
  
He turned to walk through the door and saw Hermione and Ron gleaming at him. Hermione rushed forward first, and she flung her arms around him, Ron following right in her footsteps.  
  
"Oh Harry! It's so good to see you! So much is going on, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley agreed to take us to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our supplies for the next term, and to visit Fred and George's shop!"  
  
Harry and forgotten all about it over the past two weeks, and images of explosions in the shop brought him back down to earth.  
  
Ron nodded and added, "Turns out she's not as mad at him as everyone thought she'd be. All she said was a bit about how it was their future, and they were throwing away their careers. However, dad, on the other hand congratulated them fifty times over on their beautiful exit against Professor Umbridge! He bowed his head in shame, and told us how embarrassed the ministry had been for letting her EVER get in charge like that. It was quite funny. ANYWAYS, did you get your O.W.L. results yet?"  
  
Harry replied, "Yup, I got 12! How about you guys?"  
  
Ron smiled, "Well I managed to get 10, but I received an 'exceeds expectations' in Potions!! Are they out of their mind?"  
  
"No Ron, you obviously deserved it. I received 18 O.W.L.s.," Hermione said, obviously trying very hard not to gloat, "I received an 'exceeds expectations' in Defense against the Dark Arts, which I knew for a fact that I should've received outstanding!"  
  
Moody walked casually by and hurried up the stairs, not pausing to yell, "Oh get over yourself woman!"  
  
Harry and Ron sniggered, but Hermione blushed a very deep shade of red and stated quickly that she had to go review her supply list, which Ron assured her she had done so 5 times over.  
  
"Anyways, Harry. What's your schedule? I got NEWT prep for charms, transfiguration, and dada. Thank god I only got 'exceeds expectations' in Potions, because I'd hate to be stuck with Snape again this year! Instead I've decided to take an elective..I don't know what yet, but something interesting that does NOT involve a lot of homework!"  
  
"Yea, that sounds like a good idea! I'm in all of your NEWT classes, and a couple more. I am also in Advanced Herbology," (ron nodded 'me too') " I am also in Care of Magical creatures, year 6 with Hagrid!"  
  
"Oh, I know! Me too! I am so glad they gave him another chance!"  
  
"Whom do you think got the DADA job? I mean all it said was to be announced," Harry said.  
  
"I know! I don't care who it is as long as they don't say 'hem hem' or ban my best friends from quidditch for life!" Ron replied eagerly. "Anyways, let's go find Hermione, I think Dumbledore's sent our letters.  
  
He began to walk towards the dining room, where Hermione sat, pouring over a huge packet that Harry did not recognize.  
  
"What's that you're reading?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, well that's our required equipment list!" Hermione said, gleaming happily.  
  
" Are you kidding me?" Harry asked flipping through a 5 page packet, "There must be around 25 books on here!"  
  
"Twenty-nine. Counted them myself," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact kind of way, " I think there is one book per NEWT prep course, and then 4 reference books per class. Not to mention the list of potions ingredients we will need. It looks like Snape wants us to have our own little closet like he does! Some of the stuff on here we even used for the polyjuice potion! This whole lot will cost more than all the other years combined!  
  
As soon as she said this, Harry thought he saw Ron's ears turn bright red for a second, and a look of embarrassment from his face.  
  
"Maybe we can buy some trick-ingredients that will blow up in Snape's face at Fred and George's shop!" Ron said to break the silence.  
  
" I cant wait until we go tomorrow," Harry said excitedly, "They are finally on their feet with their own joke shop! It's just awesome!"  
  
After a long, restless night, Harry woke up to a light tapping on the door. Mrs. Weasley's soft voice travelled up the stairs to their bedroom, "Harry! Ron! Hermione! Ginny! Breakfast time! We don't want to be late for the grand opening of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes!"  
  
Harry and Ron sprang out of bed and rushed out the hall. They had forgotten about the special events that were going to happen today. As they flung open the door, Hermione burst out of the girl's room with Ginny following in hot pursuit.  
  
"Hi there," said Hermione as she ran down the corridor, turning to Ron she said, "Ron, do you know how we will be getting to Diagon Alley?"  
  
Still rubbing his eyes from the sleep he said, "Floo powder, i s'pose. That's mum's favorite way to travel!"  
  
"Yeah, I could've figured that."  
  
A huge rumble erupted as the five of them stumbled down the stairs and plopped down around the kitchen table. In front of them lay bright scrambled eggs, steaming hot blueberry pancakes, fresh off the oven belgian waffles, and freshly squeezed orange juice.  
  
Arthur came bouncing down the stairs, and pulled up a chair to the head of the table. He kissed his wife on the cheek and tucked himself up to the table.  
  
"Good morning m'dear!", he said looking around at the perfectly prepared breakfast that was laid out on the table, "You really outdid yourself this morning!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley blushed, as she poured him a steaming cup of coffee, "I wanted it to be a nice start to the day. After all, it is the opening of our sons new shop!"  
  
Molly joined them at the table to eat, and after a half hour of silence, and when everybody had finished eating, Mr. Weasley spoke.  
  
"Alright everybody. We best get going! To the fireplace!"  
  
They all stood up and walked past the living room and into the dining room where there was a huge stone fireplace on the far wall. Taking a handful of floo powder, Arthur stepped onto the hearth and then inside the fireplace and said in a clear, loud voice, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
Harry, who was pushed forward by Hermione next, thought back and remembered the last time he had travelled to Diagon Alley by floo powder. The fireplace had misunderstood his directions and took him diagonal to Diagon Alley: a dodgy place called Knockturn Alley. This time he made sure he said it clearly, and the next moment he found himself at the end of the busy street, busseling with many people.  
  
He waited about five more minutes until every single one of them was there, and then they all started out towards Fred and George's new joke shop.  
  
Arriving there, the outside had been painted bright blue and orange, with 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' scrawled across with paint on the top of the building. There were flying things zooming around through the window case, every moment stopping to bang into the first wall they saw. Harry immediately thought that they would play a nice prank on a teacher, but then forgot the matter totally when he walked through the doors to the shop.  
  
Fred and George stood on top of a huge platform, apparantly taking some of their famous treats that would 'guarantee you an excuse to leave class' and then his eyes fell upon his favorite devices-Extendable ears. Surprisingly, Harry liked these. It was with the extendable ears that Harry heard he was being posessed by Lord Voldemort. He couldn't comprehend how two teenage boys could come up with anything at all like this, and he was especially proud that all of this had been the result of his donation to the Weasley fund. Harry had given 1000 galleons of Triwizard tournament winnings to Fred and George in his 4th year, and that is how this had all happened.  
  
"Mom! Dad!," George said as he came bouncing happily over to his new customers, "Everybody else!! How good to see you on this fine morning! Did you take a look around our shop? Isn't it lovely! Yes, we put a LOT of work into this," Fred and George both smiled and winked at Harry, and Harry immediately felt the urge to grin very widely, but he contained himself.  
  
"Well, let us show you around then!!"  
  
The twins proceeded to show them every single gadget in the place, including the extendable ears, which Mrs. Weasley was not too happy to find out that she had been duped over by these.  
  
Coming to a close on their tour, Fred and George thanked them all for coming, and moved on to the next batch of customers who were examining a pair of eyeglasses that allowed you to see just about everything except straight through someone.  
  
They left the shop and entered the bright alleyway to find that they had passed just over two hours in that shop.  
  
"Well, now," said Molly Weasley, "I think that you should all buy your equipment while we are down here, so that we don't have to make a fuss about it later on in the vacation."  
  
"Allright mum, we will go and get our loads of books," he grinned sarcastically, " and meet you back here at 4 p.m. by the Gringotts clock...okay?"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley nodded in affirmation and made their way to buy a few bottles of butterbeer.  
  
"Well, let's get these books first," Hermione stated, " N.E.W.T preparation potions, N.E.W.T prep--"  
  
Harry's attention droned off from Hermione and centered itself onto a new target. Coming down the cobblestone street from Flourish and Blotts was Cho Chang. She looked simply ravishing in a bright blue robe, and Harry could not help to think back to the kiss they had under the mistletoe. He shook his head back to reality and remembered their little 'meeting' at the Hog's Head, and how horribly wrong that had went. He yearned to go and talk to her, and noticed that Hermione would not see him sneak away for a minute or two. She was too engulfed in her reading list, she had not even noticed Ron, who slipped away to look at the new racing broom...the Nimbus 2004. It was said to have almost the same capabilities as the Firebolt, yet for less galleons. 'Almost, Harry thought, Almost'.  
  
He hurried off away from Hermione and jogged quickly up behind Cho. He managed a quick peek into a store window and noticed that his unruly hair was, as always, unruly.  
  
He tapped her on the back and she flung around, a huge smile planted on her face.  
  
"Oh, HARRY!," she kissed him on the cheek and flung her arms around him, "It's so nice to see you! You know, I've done a lot of thinking over the summer break, and I wanted to apologize for what I said to you. I guess I didnt notice this until just now. How could you like that buck-tooth girl as your girlfriend, when you could have someone like me?" She fluffed her hair.  
  
Harry felt a deep feeling of anger swell up inside of him. He was horrified. How could Cho say something like that about his best friend? He looked back across to Hermione who had sat upon a bench, her nose bout three inches away from the paper she was reading. He could NOT take this, not from Cho, not from anyone.  
  
"How could you say that? Hermione is my best friend! And she's more than you'll ever be! You know, I can't take this anymore. I'm sorry! GOODBYE!"  
  
He turned his back to her and walked away back to Hermione who had just finished reading the list. He stared evilly back at Cho, who had found interest in a older-looking guy outside Flourish and Blotts. She was smiling away without a care in the world.  
  
Hermione said, "Wow, Cho looks pretty comfotable over there with that guy."  
  
"Yea, as a matter of fact she does. But you know what, I've realized something about her. She's nothing but a shallow, low-life scum."  
  
"Harry! I'm so glad you are finally realizing! You'll someday find the girl that's perfect for you, and don't you worry. She's out there!"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron who had just joined them, strode across towards Gringotts, to get out a large sum of money they would need to purchase all of these books that were required. Harry looked over at Ron, and worried how his family was going to deal with all of these expenses. At least they wouldn't have to deal with Fred and George anymore! 


End file.
